L'Obscure Clarté
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Hermione Granger ferma les yeux lentement, l'anéantissement la gagnant de tout son être. Le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour s'était achevé, parmi les cris de terreur, parmi la peur et le sang. Elle est à présent captive, comme un grand nombre de ses camarades… Quel espoir lui reste-t-il désormais ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour,_

 _C'est une toute première pour moi : Une fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir, j'espère avec plaisir, ce prologue, et je vous fais mon blabla à la fin ;)_

* * *

 **L'Obscure Clarté**

 _Hermione Granger ferma les yeux lentement, l'anéantissement la gagnant de tout son être._

 _Le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour s'était achevé, parmi les cris de terreur, parmi la peur et le sang. Sa fuite, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, pour chasser les Horcruxes, a lamentablement échoué._

 _Elle est à présent captive, comme un grand nombre de ses camarades… Quel espoir lui reste-t-il désormais ?_

 **Prologue**

 _Quels avaient été leurs termes ? Quels mots lui avaient-ils accordé ? Ces mots qu'ils avaient tous, sans exception, prononcés avec une si grande confiance. Ces paroles qu'ils avaient tous voulues aussi apaisantes qu'audacieuses. Mais tout cela pourquoi ?_

 _Ce fut sans grande certitude qu'elle avait finalement accepté leur projet, mûrement réfléchi et si chèrement défendu durant de longues heures de débats. Son cœur n'y était nullement toutefois. C'était la seule certitude qu'elle avait eue à cet instant précis où elle avait pourtant daigné acquiescer. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas décevoir ses amis et ne désirait en aucun cas prendre le risque qu'ils décident de la laisser seule au Terrier, où ils séjournaient provisoirement avec l'ensemble de ses compagnons._

 _L'ambition, qu'ils possédaient, devait être pour eux source d'espoir et de victoire. Elle devait être l'aboutissement d'une année sombre qu'ils avaient tous si durement encaissé. Oui, de cela, Hermione Granger en était convaincue. Elle l'espérait du moins, du plus profond de son cœur. Après les derniers événements, la sorcière ne désirait certainement pas rester seule, en retrait de tout ce qu'il se préparait lentement mais assurément. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Non, elle ne pouvait envisager un seul instant l'idée de rester en retrait alors que tous se battaient si vaillamment._

Seule, elle l'était désormais. Isolée de tous, les bras suspendus au-dessus de sa tête par deux épaisses et lourdes chaînes qui lui entaillaient atrocement les poignets. Elles la maintenaient prisonnière et impuissante de toutes tentatives d'évasion. Toutefois, ces entraves ne le détenaient malheureusement pas à l'abri de leurs regards avides qui la scrutaient lorsqu'ils passaient dans la pièce et ce, malgré la noirceur immense des lieux. Elles ne la détenaient pas non plus loin de des rires déplaisants que les hommes laissaient échapper de leur bouche, se délectant de l'agréable vision qu'elle leur offrait ainsi vêtue de sa voluptueuse tenue.

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, n'avait d'autre choix que de les subir. Rien d'autre ne lui était accessible dans cette position. Baisser la tête continuellement, pour les éviter, lui amenait de vives douleurs dans sa nuque déjà bien raide par les assauts qu'elle avait subis quelques heures auparavant, l'obligeant à s'habituer bien malgré elle à leurs prunelles emplies d'un désir obscène. Seule ainsi, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, se demande si l'un de ses geôliers viendrait accomplir ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Combien de ses semblables avaient subis le même sort à l'heure actuelle ?

La maigre consolation qu'elle pouvait obtenir était, même si ce fut de loin, de pouvoir apercevoir de temps en temps, le visage de l'un de ses amis emprisonnés tous comme elle dans le couloir qui bordait sa propre prison. Elle pouvait distinguer sa figure assombrie lorsque quelques hommes entraient dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, laissant la porte suffisamment ouverte durant de nombreuses secondes pour lui permettre ce mince soulagement.

 _Charlie Weasley. L'un des rares Weasley qu'elle connaissait si peu, mais qu'elle appréciait pourtant grandement. Il avait constamment un sourire gracieux et apaisant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui l'avait conforté dans son choix final lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers elle. Quand les autres s'étaient évertués à débattre pour la convaincre de partir, lui, qui était au courant comme quelques-uns de sa famille, était resté silencieux, non sans la couver d'un doux regard. Elle savait que ce regard finirait par faire disparaître ses craintes, même les plus grandes. Quand ses compagnons en eurent assez d'imposer leurs arguments, Charlie s'était finalement approché d'elle par-derrière et avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras fort, lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante qui l'avait fait tressaillir légèrement. Ses lèvres s'étaient glissées près de son oreille, entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns, indociles, afin d'y murmurer doucement :_

\- _Je comprends tout à fait que cela te fasse peur, tu sais… Mais tu ne dois pas. Ils ont besoin de toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Surtout lui… Quant à nous, nous ne risquerons rien. Une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix seront présents au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Alors s'il te plaît, Hermione. N'aie pas peur pour nous. N'aie surtout pas honte de nous laisser seuls face aux Mangemorts si jamais ces derniers décidaient de venir briser les festivités. Nous nous défendrons. Ne regrette pas de fuir si nous te le demandons. C'est le mieux à faire pour vous._

Elle ne devait pas regretter. Ne pas regretter. Regretter. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, amplifiant sa douleur. Si elle avait su ce qui se serait réellement passé lorsqu'ils avaient quitté précipitamment le mariage, elle aurait certainement collé une gifle sur la joue de Charlie pour lui enlever ce sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré sa terreur, elle était bien consciente qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui s'était produit durant leur courte escapade. Son meilleur ami souhaitait partir afin d'accomplir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, celle de détruire les Horcruxes et ainsi, lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort.

La mort brutal du grand Directeur de Poudlard avait anéanti le célèbre Harry Potter tout comme il l'avait conforté de réussir dans les tâches que le vieil homme lui avait concédées. Tout naturellement, elle et Ron avaient assuré qu'ils le suivraient où qu'il aille. D'ordinaire, elle aurait accompagné son meilleur ami sans broncher, sans n'émettre aucune réserve, son amitié étant bien trop indéfectible pour qu'elle se comporte autrement. Mais l'idée de partir si promptement, alors qu'ils devaient assister au mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, si jamais les Mangemorts venaient à attaquer, la dérangeait grandement. Elle ne pouvait imaginer fuir alors que ses amis couraient un grave danger. Non, elle ne pouvait l'envisager.

 _Elle avait accepté leur projet à la seule condition qu'au moindre problème, ils en soient avertis. Ron Weasley, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, lui avait souri avec amusement avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. Il s'était penché lentement et avait tendrement embrassé sa joue. Il déclara ensuite d'une voix douce, presque paternelle :_

\- _Que crois-tu que j'ai demandé à Fred et à George tout à l'heure ? Penses-tu vraiment que j'accepterais de fuir en sachant les miens en danger ? Écoute… Reprit-il en la voyant prête à répliquer rapidement comme à son habitude, je désire comme toi rester auprès de ma famille et de mes amis afin d'être à leurs côtés pour combattre, mais… Harry… Il a besoin de nous pour cette mission. D'ailleurs, tout comme maman, nous ne devons pas le prévenir de ce que l'on prépare. Seuls mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que Papa et quelques membres de l'Ordre sont au courant. Ils savent ce que nous allons faire si cela devait mal tourner demain… Et pourquoi nous le faisons. Partiellement du moins… Ils nous aideront si nécessaire. Mais Harry ne doit pas le savoir ! Il refuserait de partir sinon !_

\- _Je comprends cela, Ron… Mais pourquoi ne partons-nous pas avant dans ce cas ? Questionna Hermione doucement. Ce serait plus sûr pour tout le monde. Si Harry, peu importe comment, se fait reconnaître à ce mariage, les Mangemorts torturons toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient présente !_

\- _Ce ne sera pas le cas, assura Charlie avec fermeté. Harry prendra du polynectar pour sa sécurité et la nôtre. Et si jamais les Mangemorts décident de s'inviter à notre réception, nous les accueillerons les plus gentiment du monde, ironisa-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Mais Hermione… Ne crois-tu pas que votre présence, à toi et Ron, compliquerait également la situation ? Nulle n'ignore à quel point vous êtes proches d'Harry. Je t'assure qu'il est préférable que vous partiez si jamais cela tournait mal. Vous seriez tous deux grandement en danger. Ils ne doivent pas tomber sur vous demain…_

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua ensuite Ron gentiment. Fred et George m'ont assuré qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout. Je sais que tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance…_

Tout se passera bien. Tout se passera à merveille. Elle s'en était finalement convaincue, à contrecœur. Quelques minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées alors qu'ils venaient de fuir le mariage. Le ministère de la magie était finalement tombé durant la réception entre les mains de Voldemort et les Mangemorts se dirigeaient tout naturellement en direction du Terrier dont les protections magiques venaient incontestablement de tomber. Hermione avait alors trouvé Harry et Ron, les avait agrippés fermement par la main avant de transplaner dans une ville moldue qu'elle connaissait. Une fois la colère d'Harry, comprenant ce qu'ils avaient manigancé, tombé, les trois compères avaient pris refuge dans un café des plus ordinaires.

Tout se passera à merveille. Le visage immensément blême de Ron en la voyant chuter lourdement au sol, assommée par les attaques qu'ils avaient reçues, lui avait très largement prouvé le contraire. Mais que pouvait-elle faire face à cela ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était impuissante. Plus rien n'était possible à présent.

\- _Tu me connais parfaitement Hermione, avait déclaré timidement Ginny en s'avançant devant-elle. Si je devais donner mon avis, je vous dirais que je suis furieuse de ce que vous avez prévu et surtout furieuse que vous le fassiez sans moi… Mais après réflexion, je comprends… Vous êtes le Trio d'Or de Poudlard. Vous êtes tous les trois inséparables. C'est vous qui devez accomplir cette mission… Pas moi, mais vous ! Ensemble… Vous y arriverez, j'en suis certaine. J'ai tellement foi en vous, Hermione !_

\- _Tu ne sais même pas ce que nous prévoyons exactement, murmura la jeune femme en levant les yeux dans sa direction._

\- _Harry m'a dit qu'il était préférable que personne ne sache précisément ce qui était prévu et je le crois, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Tous ici, reprit-elle en désignant son père, ses frères et quelques membres de l'Ordre, savons seulement que Dumbledore a confié une mission à Harry qui permettra de vaincre Voldemort… Et cela nous suffit, tu sais. J'ai confiance Hermione. Je sais, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, que vous y parviendrez. Mais pour cela je donne raison à Charlie… Vous ne devez en aucun cas être présent au Terrier si les Mangemorts venaient à attaquer. En aucun cas…_

\- _Je reconnais bien là la sagesse de ma très chère petite sœur, déclara Charlie en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

 _Ginny Weasley rougit quelque peu face à cette remarque, amenant quelques sourires amusés et tendres sur les visages d'Arthur Weasley et de ses frères. Ron posa doucement une main sur son épaule avant de dire joyeusement :_

\- _Si même Ginny nous donne son accord, alors faisons-le ainsi, Hermione !_

 _Les deux amis se fixèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par hocher lentement la tête._

\- _Soit… Alors faisons-le ainsi, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne serais pas celle qui subira la colère d'Harry lorsqu'il comprendra ce que nous avons fait, Ronald Weasley…_

Plus jeune, Hermione Granger rêvait d'aventures, comme un grand nombre d'enfants de son âge. Mais dans son monde, celui des Moldus, les aventures n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé vivre celle-ci. Sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était sorcière et qu'elle venait d'être inscrite à l'école de Poudlard. Son étonnement avait été plus grand encore lorsqu'elle s'était finalement liée d'amitié avec le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps : Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant très précis, le goût de l'aventure l'avait quitté de tout son être. La douleur cuisante de sa joue, durement frappée par un Mangemort du nom de Travers, lui rappelait fortement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : Elle était enfermée dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout. Ses yeux, couleur noisette, n'avaient pu qu'apercevoir le soleil décliner paisiblement au travers d'une petite fissure d'un des murs de la salle des potions.

Nerveusement, la jeune femme passa la langue sur sa lèvre fendue. Le sang avait cessé de couler, mais son goût âcre était encore présent dans sa bouche. De nombreuses heures s'étaient envolées depuis son arrestation brutale. Le froid légendaire des cachots de Poudlard s'était amplifié avec le temps, paralysant plus encore chaque membre de son corps endolori par les assauts et toujours entravé par de lourdes chaînes. Le temps avait attisé sa faim, sa soif mais surtout sa peur. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi certains Mangemorts passaient la voir sans pour autant lui parler ou même la toucher ?

Elle n'avait revu aucun de ses amis, hormis Charlie. La présence de ce dernier lui assurait que d'autres invités du mariage avaient été tout comme elle emprisonnés, sans qu'elle ne sache leur identité. Son cœur ne cessait de se presser douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant que le frère aîné de Ron était toujours inconscient, suspendu de la même manière qu'elle dans le couloir. Leurs tortionnaires avaient pris un très grand soin de bien élever les chaînes, fatiguant ainsi rapidement leurs bras et laissant le métal froid entailler profondément leurs peaux.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent soudainement, la sortant de son engourdissement grandissant. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles, malgré l'affolement qui la submergeait, elle s'était permise de fermer les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en apercevant une silhouette entrouvrir la porte légèrement puis rentrer dans un tournoiement de cape familier.

\- Non… Souffla la jeune femme effarée. Non ! Non !

Son visiteur resta silencieux malgré ses cris. Ses prunelles l'observèrent minutieusement sans qu'elle ne puisse voir la moindre émotion y passer. Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe. Il lui parut clairement qu'il se réjouissait de la situation et particulièrement de son affolement.

\- Je vois que mes compagnons ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin, murmura brutalement sa voix grave et froide, coupant court à ses protestations. Quelle chance pour moi…

Des rires tonitruants s'élevèrent derrière le dos de l'homme qui venait de rejoindre Hermione dans sa prison. Quelques Mangemorts l'avaient accompagné, certainement ravi de pouvoir apercevoir la détresse de leur captive devant une telle rencontre. La jeune femme les observa tandis qu'ils avançaient dans sa direction, ses yeux brillant de larmes brutalement, l'angoisse vrillant plus encore son estomac. Le visage si familier de son nouveau visiteur était plus effrayant que jamais.

Ses longs cheveux, aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux, tombaient paresseusement autour de sa figure pâle. Son regard semblait plus noir encore que d'ordinaire et très vite, la jeune femme regretta d'y plonger le sien malgré le courage qui reprenait peu à peu possession d'elle.

Lorsqu'il combla finalement l'espace qui les séparait, Hermione Granger ne put qu'inhaler à contrecœur l'odeur si particulière qu'il dégageait et qu'elle avait autrefois tant appréciée. Elle fut surprise toutefois de sentir un parfum d'alcool se mêler à celui qui le caractérisait tant. Elle voulut ensuite détourner sa figure de lui, ne souhaitant plus affronter son regard. Mais l'homme la retint fermement, appuyant fortement son pouce et son index contre son menton, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Les prunelles de sa captive s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en découvrant qu'une cicatrice écarlate couvrait désormais une grande partie de la joue gauche de son interlocuteur, descendant jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle fendait en deux.

\- Je vois, Miss, que le cadeau récent de l'un de vos amis ne vous laisse pas indifférent, murmura lentement l'homme. Votre petite escapade avec vos compagnons pour mettre en sécurité Potter n'a pas été de tout repos contrairement à mes attentes…

Son bourreau relâcha soudainement toute pression. Un plaisir le submergea en voyant sa prisonnière baisser aussitôt la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rebondies.

\- Chut, chut… Souffla l'homme d'une voix devenue étrangement affectueuse. Vous n'avez pas à pleurer, Miss… Tout ira bien, vous verrez…

La jeune femme ne dissimula nullement son dégoût lorsque son index passa sur sa joue, écrasant sans douceur l'une des larmes qui roulait lentement sur sa peau sale. Elle détourna vivement son visage et le blottit contre son épaule, espérant de tout son cœur, priant intérieurement pour que tout cela cesse.

\- Vous allez voir, Miss Granger… Tout se passera bien.

L'homme observa avec délectation les frissons saisir la jeune sorcière. Apercevoir sa peau se hérisser de terreur, ses prunelles voilaient de larmes et son souffle se saccader, lui procurait une vive satisfaction. Un mince sourire étira ses fines lèvres avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible et qu'il ne se tourne brutalement vers ses compagnons.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour celle-là… Je crains de toute façon que l'entrevue ne soit guère longue… Partez. Je m'occuperai d'elle seul…

Aucun des compagnons ne parut vouloir contester l'ordre donné d'un ton sec. La menace qui avait percé sa voix pendant qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots les en dissuada. Lentement, après qu'ils furent partis, l'homme s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'agita brutalement à sa proximité, dans un réflex qu'elle savait pourtant inutile. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

Son interlocuteur s'arrêta derrière elle. La jeune sorcière sentit sa main s'élever jusqu'à sa chevelure indisciplinée qu'il écarta doucement. Ses doigts effleurèrent lentement la peau de sa nuque, entraînant de nouveaux frémissements chez Hermione. Son index s'attarda sur le petit collier métallique qui avait été placé autour de son cou, empêchant toute magie d'influer dans son corps et d'être utilisé contre lui.

La meilleure amie d'Harry releva soudainement la tête en percevant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle continua de l'observer tandis qu'il finissait de tourner autour d'elle un pas souple, relâchant son étreinte sur sa longue chevelure. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses prunelles. Des larmes d'angoisse mais également de rage. Lorsqu'elle croisa une fois encore son regard, ses doigts se pressèrent hargneusement contre les paumes de ses mains.

\- Je peux voir dans vos yeux cette lueur féroce qui vous caractérise tant, murmura l'homme avec irritation. Mais cela ne vous servira à rien, jeune sotte !

\- S-Se… Severus… Bredouilla Hermione d'une voix tremblante de sanglots. S-Severus Snape…

Une lueur de surprise, bien que fugace, naquit dans les deux orbes noirs de son interlocuteur. Un étonnement qui se mua rapidement en une profonde colère lorsque celle qui avait été son élève durant près de six longues années, continua :

\- Severus Snape… L'assassin de Dumbledore… P-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? N'avez-vous pas peur Professeur Snape ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous cacher à l'heure qu'il est ? Vous êtes la personne la plus recherchée du monde des sorciers, la plus méprisée également…

\- La plus recherchée ? Ricana froidement le sombre professeur en la dévisageant avec animosité. Et par qui, Miss Granger ? Par ses misérables membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous devez pourtant savoir que beaucoup d'entre eux ont été arrêtés ou bien blessés. Ils sont désormais en fuite pour un endroit qui ne sera finalement qu'un refuge temporaire… Ou peut-être pensez-vous, Miss, que je suis vivement recherché par cet imbécile de Potter…

\- Taisez-vous !

Le hurlement puissant de la jeune femme résonna dans la salle de classe. Des larmes surgirent de ses prunelles brunes, inondant ses joues poussiéreuses et couvertes de sang. Les traits de son visage se tendirent, exprimant toute la rage qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, susurra Snape d'un ton trop calme qui accrut les peurs de sa prisonnière.

L'assassin de Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle, leva sa main droite et vint saisir sa gorge, la forçant à dresser à nouveau son visage dans sa direction. Ses longs doigts frôlèrent désagréablement sa peau. Hermione hoqueta face à la forte pression qu'il exerça. Elle voulut détourner sa figure de la sienne. Mais l'ancien professeur des potions la retint fermement de son autre main.

\- Allez-y Miss Granger… Souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui la fit trembler. Regardez-moi avec répulsion… Je suis habitué à un tel comportement depuis fort longtemps, répliqua-t-il doucereusement.

\- J-Je… Je vous déteste… Je vous haïs ! Cracha la jeune femme, puisant dans ces dernières forces pour le défier. À cause de vous, Dumbledore est mort… Et maintenant… Et maintenant Harry est… V-Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, Professeur… Vous avez accompli vos devoirs envers Voldemort. Finalement, Harry avait raison de se méfier de vous depuis le début…

Les doigts de Snape se crispèrent violemment sur le menton d'Hermione lui soutirant un petit gémissement de douleur. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses prunelles sombres avant qu'il ne rit cruellement.

\- Vous ne mettrez pas longtemps à vous rendre compte que votre monde se portera bien mieux sans Monsieur Potter entre vos pattes !

L'homme relâcha soudainement sa pression sur elle. Une vive contrariété le saisit en voyant sa prisonnière baisser promptement la tête, ravalant difficilement les sanglots qui la submergeaient.

\- Le courage des Gryffondors est décidément bel et bien une légende, déclara Snape d'une voix grave et courroucée. Cessez donc vos gémissements, Miss Granger ! Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes qu'au tout début d'un véritable enfer…

L'ancien professeur observa minutieusement son élève, remarquant sans peine les spasmes de terreur qui parcouraient encore ses épaules dénudées malgré le courage dont elle essayait de faire preuve. Une terreur que lui, qui les avait tous si bien bernés, lui procurait. Sans détacher son regard d'elle, Severus Snape plongea ensuite sa main sous sa cape et saisit sa baguette qu'il éleva devant le visage de la captive. Cette dernière ne broncha nullement face à ce geste.

\- Vous ne vous doutez pas un seul instant de ce qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla doucement Snape en observant la moindre de ces réactions. L'affaire est simple, très simple… Voldemort vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir vivante… En vous ralliant à sa cause. Le Maître est extrêmement généreux. Malgré votre rang impur, il désire vous avoir à ses côtés… Soumise, il en va de soi, et entièrement dévouée à son être.

\- Jamais ! Je ne servirai jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je préfère mourir !

La jeune femme tira rageusement sur ses entraves, ignorant la douleur que cela lui causait. Ses larmes avaient cessé. La jeune lionne se sentait tellement outragée par la proposition de cet homme qu'elle avait autrefois tant admiré.

\- Je préfère subir mille tortures par vos sbires plutôt que de me rallier à la noirceur de votre cause !

Snape attendit patiemment que la jeune femme daigne se calmer. L'agitation qui l'avait gagné ne le surprenait guère. Puis, il déclara froidement :

\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas totalement perdu de votre courage… Je ne saurais dire pourtant si c'est une bonne chose… Car si vous ne vous soumettez pas Miss Granger, les mille tortures que vous souhaitez tant acquérir à la place de la part de mes sbires vous seront royalement offertes…

\- P-Pourquoi… P-Pourquoi me soumettrais-je ? Bredouilla Hermione en redressant fièrement son visage vers lui. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort veut de plus… Harry est mort ! Ainsi que Ron ! Vous les avez tués ! Alors dites-moi professeur, que puis-je faire de plus pour votre vulgaire serpent !

Si Hermione avait été maîtresse d'elle-même, ses prunelles perçantes auraient aperçu le léger mouvement de recul qu'exerça son professeur à ses mots.

\- Votre peur grandissante entache votre intelligence légendaire, Miss… J'aime pourtant particulièrement cet instant, déclara-t-il en penchant son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres s'approchant de sa joue gauche, ses yeux fixant avec attention la commissure de ses lèvres qui s'étaient retroussées en une grimace de répulsion. Laissez-moi vous dire un petit secret, Miss Granger… Il se trouve…

L'ancien professeur des potions s'interrompit brutalement, une vive douleur apparaissant dans son avant-bras. Ce dernier dévisagea la jeune femme une seconde avant de se détourner brutalement d'elle, repartant en direction de la porte de la salle de classe. Son départ précipité, bien qu'étonnant, amena dans le cœur de la jeune sorcière un immense soulagement. Sa présence si près d'elle lui était insupportable.

Toutefois, son apaisement ne dura guère lorsque Severus s'immobilisa sur le perron de la porte, une main posée sur la poignée. Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il déclara rudement :

\- Ne vous pensez pas sortir d'affaire, Miss… Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé… Loin de là… J'ai tant encore à vous apporter…

\- Vous êtes complètement fou... Bredouilla Hermione en le regardant une dernière fois.

Une lueur froide brilla durant une seconde dans les yeux de Snape. Sa bouche émit un rictus de colère avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il se contenta alors de la pointer de son index, son regard devenu menaçant, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu !_

 _J'attends vos avis dessus avec impatience !_

 _Cette fiction comportera plusieurs chapitres, mais elle ne sera pas aussi longue que je le prévoyais._

 _Disons que c'est une petite histoire sans prétention qui trotte dans ma tête et que j'avais très envie de partager avec vous, afin d'avoir des avis dessus. L'univers d'Harry Potter est évidemment un univers qui me plait beaucoup ! Mais je l'ai surtout apprécié après avoir découvert de nombreuses fictions d'autres auteurs sur le site. Et je suis tombée particulièrement amoureuse de certaines histoires mettant en avant le couple Severus/Hermione._

 _Je tente également d'y mettre ma griffe. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)_

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait être poster dans deux ou trois semaines. J'essayerai d'être aussi régulière que me le permettra mon boulot :p_

 _Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi :D_

 _Syana_


	2. Captivité

_Coucou,_

 _Que vous dire tout de suite... Merci ? Oh oui je pense qu'un très grand merci s'impose !_

 _J'ai eu des retours très encourageant et très chaleureux de votre part sur le prologue ! Merci, merci et encore merci ! :D_

 ** _Manon, Guest et Hyara :_** _Merci pour vos reviews. La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)_

 _J'espère que cette suite vous intéressera tout autant que le prologue._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **1\. Captivité**

Severus Snape pressa fermement ses longs doigts contre sa baguette. Sa cape noire dissimulait son geste et pourtant, si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu à cet instant, il aurait immédiatement compris par cette impulsion toute la rage qui saisissait le cœur de l'homme. Son visage restait pourtant, et comme d'ordinaire, parfaitement impassible, ne témoignant d'aucune émotion. L'homme inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

Lorsqu'il expira finalement, toute trace d'irritation dans son comportement disparu promptement tandis que son regard se posait sur les cages qui se dessinaient en contrebas et qui se dévoilait progressivement à mesure que les premières lueurs du soleil se déployaient délicatement dans le ciel. Même de si haut, depuis la tour d'astronomie, l'assassin de Dumbledore pouvait discerner les silhouettes de ses prisonniers que les Mangemorts avaient peu à peu déplacés dans la cour du château durant la nuit, les enfermant dans des cages qu'ils avaient provisoirement mises en place.

De longues minutes d'observation suivirent avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne s'affiche finalement sur son visage, mince certes mais sincère. L'arrivée de ce petit groupe de prisonnier le réjouissait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Severus ?

La voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy l'arracha brutalement à ses pensées. À contrecœur, l'interpellé détourna son regard des cages pour se tourner vers son confrère. Ses deux orbes noirs rencontrèrent rapidement les prunelles bleutées et perçantes de son ami, emplies d'interrogation.

\- Que veux-tu, Lucius ? Demanda Snape abruptement. J'ai pourtant fait part à tous de mon désir de ne pas être dérangé jusqu'au soir…

\- Je t'amène les derniers ordres de notre Maître, répondit le père de Drago dans un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblerait que la mort d'Harry Potter et de son ami, traître à son sang, ne le rende pas si magnanime quant au sort de nos prisonniers… Au contraire…

Severus observa les réactions de son compagnon, troublé par les émotions qu'il percevait chez lui. Le déshonneur qui avait frappé la famille de Lucius était connu de tous. L'apparence, d'ordinaire si propre et si noble de son ami, lui prouvait son sort plus encore aujourd'hui : Ses vêtements étaient à présent sales et vieillis, ses longs cheveux blonds, autrefois soigneusement coiffés et éclatants, étaient désormais négligées et ébouriffées. Pourtant, malgré ses détails et son visage si amaigri, l'assassin de Dumbledore put apercevoir distinctement la joie perverse qui emplissait le cœur de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une joie causée par les nouvelles qu'il devait assurément lui porter.

\- Quels sont les souhaits de notre maître au sujet de nos captifs dans ce cas ? Interrogea Severus d'un ton légèrement agacé. Cesse de me faire languir davantage, Lucius… Dis-moi clairement quelles sont les intentions de Lord Voldemort.

\- Les désirs de notre maître seront ceux de nos compagnons, Severus, déclara Malefoy en l'approchant doucement. J'entends par là que notre maître donne le droit à ses Mangemorts de s'occuper des prisonniers retenus dans la cours comme ils l'entendent. La nouvelle a, tu t'en doutes, grandement réjoui Selwyn. Il sera particulièrement ravi de malmener un peu cette sang de bourbe et ses traîtres à leur sang…

La figure de Severus se crispa doucement. Selwyn était en charge de la surveillance des prisonniers. Il était certain d'une chose: Il serait le premier à venir tourmenter les captifs arrivés la veille. Il n'attendrait guère pour commencer à jouer avec eux, à les tourmenter, lorsque les ordres de leur maître lui parviendraient.

\- Il est déjà en train de les réunir dans la cour, déclara Lucius lentement comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu devrais descendre pour le rejoindre. Le spectacle promet d'être réjouissant.

\- Tu sais à quel point il me déplaît pour ma part, rétorqua Severus avec irritation.

\- Il est tellement difficile de te cerner mon ami… Si tu n'avais pas tué ce vieux fou, il y a quelques mois, je douterais certainement de ta loyauté.

Les paroles de Lucius entraînèrent une vive colère chez l'ancien professeur des potions. Malefoy s'en aperçut rapidement. L'exaspération grandissante qu'il décela chez son compagnon l'effraya brutalement.

\- Si le maître ne doute pas de ma loyauté, Lucius, répondit froidement Severus en foudroyant du regard le blond, tu devrais en faire de même ! Ou bien tu le regretteras amèrement… Je suis dévoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis toujours ! Toi mieux que quiconque sait vers qui se porte mon dévouement… Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de regretter que ce misérable Selwyn soit celui qui prendra les décisions quant au sort des prisonniers… Il ne sait guère en profiter… La torture n'est pas le seul plaisir que l'on peut soutirer d'eux. D'ailleurs, certains parmi eux pourrait nous être encore fort utile…

Un sourire cruel étira lentement les lèvres de Malefoy à ses mots. Un rire franchit même ses lèvres tandis qu'il déclarait doucement :

\- J'attendais que tu dises cela, Severus. Car sache que si Selwyn est en charge des prisonniers depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui décidera entièrement de leur sort… Lord Voldemort souhaite que tu prennes part à cette tâche. Comme tu l'as si bien rappelé, il y a parmi nos petits invités, des personnes de choix… Potter est mort, certes, mais l'Ordre du Phénix est toujours en marche… Ils n'abandonneront pas.

\- Le maître souhaite obtenir des informations à leur sujet… Souffla doucement Snape en secouant la tête. Et qui mieux que Selwyn peut obtenir cela.

\- Et qui mieux que toi peut le freiner ce dernier lorsque la folie l'emporte… Murmura Lucius. Nous ne voulons pas que nos captifs soient morts avant la fin de la journée…

Les yeux noirs de Severus se posèrent à nouveau en contrebas sur la silhouette du dénommé Selwyn. Ce dernier tournait autour des cages, se délectant de cette proximité dangereuse qu'il s'imposait à ses prisonniers, se divertissant de pouvoir troubler leur maigre repos par quelques sortilèges désagréables.

Puis, son regard virevolta vers une cage en particulier, plus en retrait que les autres. La silhouette d'Hermione Granger s'y dévoilait. Snape n'avait nullement oublié les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avant qu'il ne sorte de la classe des potions. Ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés avec tant de mépris.

 **Oo**

Hermione Granger fut jetée lourdement sur le plancher de bois d'une estrade. Elle ne trouva guère le temps de se redresser que déjà l'un des Mangemorts qui était venu la chercher, la soulevait, sa main tirant sans douceur sur sa longue chevelure, la traînant ainsi sur plusieurs mètres. La jeune femme étouffa difficilement un gémissement de douleur.

Non, elle ne souhaitait pas se plaindre devant eux sachant parfaitement le plaisir qu'elle engendrerait alors dans l'esprit de ses bourreaux. Elle devait aussi reconnaître que le traitement était moins rude ainsi, depuis qu'on lui avait délié les poignets. Elle avait senti ses bras devenir moins lourds à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans l'immense cours de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'estrade installée durant la nuit.

Mais la terreur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle s'était même amplifiée lorsque l'un des Mangemorts avait pointé sa baguette contre son front, lui donnant l'ordre, sans même parler, de se redresser. Hermione déglutit, apeurée par ce morceau de bois qui se tenait si près de sa tête. Le collier qui enserrait son cou lui rappelait à quel point elle n'avait aucune chance de l'affronter ou ne serait-ce même que de vouloir se révolter légèrement contre son bourreau. Ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient que fixer craintivement l'arme.

Quelques heures plus tôt, après le départ de son ancien professeur, elle avait sincèrement pensé que la mort était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'effleurait, la volonté de vivre de la jeune femme et la volonté de se battre refaisait pleinement surface. Toutefois, son geôlier abaissa rapidement sa baguette lorsque Severus Snape apparut sur l'estrade, montant les deux marches d'un pas léger, repoussant sa longue et épaisse cape noire dans un geste gracieux.

\- Miss Granger, susurra-t-il doucement. Il semblerait que la ponctualité soit toujours votre fort, continua-t-il en la toisant froidement, une pointe d'ironie perçant sa voix. Je vous en félicite… Vous serez donc à la meilleure place pour le petit spectacle que l'on vous réserve. Enfin… Rassurez-vous Miss. Exceptionnellement cette fois-ci, vous n'en serez que le témoin. Ce seront vos amis qui serviront de principaux acteurs.

L'ancien professeur des potions donna un ordre à l'un des Mangemorts qui l'accompagnait avant de prendre doucement sa baguette entre ses mains. Son regard se porta ensuite plus loin, apercevant les autres prisonniers que ses compagnons amenaient avant de revenir sur la jeune femme tremblante de froid et de terreur. Cette dernière le fixait toujours, de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Ses deux orbes noirs se plantèrent dans les siens. Leur échange dura de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cède. Seule l'intervention de Selwyn mit fin à cette situation.

\- La sang de bourbe est délicieuse à contempler ainsi, murmura l'homme en passant lentement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Nous devons bien l'avouer, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?

Selwyn reçut un grognement d'approbation. L'homme passa avidement sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la naissance de sa poitrine que sa robe ne couvrait presque plus tant le vêtement avait été abîmée durant son arrestation.

\- Certains sont répugnés à l'idée de prendre une sang de bourbe charnellement… Son statut inférieur la rend tellement méprisable… Mais… Personnellement, je ne vois en elle qu'un bout de chair agréable que je prendrais plaisir à baiser et à malmener ! Quel délice se serait…

\- Selwyn !

La voix glaciale de Severus fit rapidement déchanter le Mangemort. Ce dernier se tourna vers le sombre maître des potions, posant un regard interrogateur sur lui. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de recevoir une réponse de la part de son confrère, car déjà une voix tremblante de sanglots s'élevait, coupant court à la conversation enflammée qui allait débuter :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? Bafouilla Hermione brusquement en les regardant tour à tour de ses yeux à demi clos par la fatigue et le soleil qui perçait davantage le ciel à mesure que les heures défilaient.

\- Oh sang de bourbe ! Quelle voix délectable, répondit Selwyn promptement en l'approchant, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts avec une force qui lui arracha un petit glapissement de douleur. Il est rare que j'adresse des compliments comme cela à des femmes de ton rang… Mais je peux faire une exception de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, même si ton monde me rend nauséeux à chaque évocation, je dois bien reconnaître que les moldus possèdent quelques objets forts utiles… Je t'en donnerais certainement un petit aperçu un jour, reprit plus bas pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre, collant sa joue contre la sienne, amenant ses lèvres au plus près de son oreille. Même si aujourd'hui ce n'est pas toi qui attiras toutes les attentions, je te jure que ton heure arrivera prochainement, ma délicieuse petite sang de bourbe…

\- Ça suffit ! Clama une voix tranchante dans son dos.

Une main s'abattit soudainement sur l'épaule de Selwyn le tirant en arrière avec une telle force qu'il tomba lourdement sur les planches. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune sorcière. La proximité du Mangemort la rendait plus nerveuse que jamais et ses propos la terrifiaient grandement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Severus ? S'exclama Selwyn avec colère tandis qu'il se relevait lentement.

\- J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu, marmonna Snape en lui décochant un regard si glacial que son confrère recula subitement. Concentre-toi sur la tâche du jour. La sang de bourbe nous importe peu pour le moment…

La tristesse et la rage déformèrent brutalement les traits du visage d'Hermione. Ses yeux bruns ne purent s'empêcher de se lever à nouveau en direction de son ancien professeur. _Par Merlin, dire que je l'ai tant admiré autrefois…_ Sa colère fut parfaitement décelée par Snape, renforçant son profond agacement.

\- Tant pis… Voilà les acteurs du jour ! Clama soudainement Selwyn avec excitation, détournant l'attention du sombre professeur. Venez mes amis… Termina-t-il en riant, enthousiasmé par le jeu qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre en place.

Hermione Granger tourna vivement la tête vers les marches qui menaient à l'estrade. La peur reprit possession d'elle devant le ton effroyable qu'employa leur bourreau. Son appréhension s'accrut en découvrant progressivement les visages de ceux qui avaient été, tout comme elle, fait prisonnier des sbires de Voldemort.

Elle les contempla de ses yeux brillants de larmes, de sombres pensées l'envahissant brutalement : Charlie Weasley fut poussé le premier sur l'estrade et placé à ses côtés. Ses cheveux roux, flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil, étaient hérissés aux endroits où les Mangemorts l'avaient durement saisi. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient obscurcis et son visage était marqué par de nombreuses ecchymoses.

À sa suite, Fred et George Weasley, les frères cadets de Charlie, furent jetés devant eux. L'éclat roux, légendaire, de leur chevelure, avait disparu sous la poussière et le sang. Leurs prunelles brunes étaient emplies d'une peur peu commune chez eux et rougie par une extrême fatigue. Un épuisement qui se lisait également dans le regard de Luna Lovegood et Fleur Delacour qui étaient à leur tour poussés à leur côté.

La jeune vélane gardait obstinément la tête abaissée vers le sol. Elle portrait encore la sublime robe de mariée d'un blanc cassé qu'elle avait vêtu pour son union avec Bill. Son vêtement était désormais maculé de sang et de poussière. Hermione ne pouvait apercevoir son visage. Seuls des sanglots se laissaient entendre à travers sa longue chevelure blonde, dénué de tous rubans qu'elle avait pourtant arborés durant la cérémonie.

Mais la meilleure amie d'Harry n'avait nullement besoin de discerner sa figure pour deviner tous les coups que la jeune femme avait reçus. Sa beauté avait sans aucun doute attisé la convoitise de bien des Mangemorts.

\- Fleur…

La voix d'Hermione était envahie d'angoisse. Elle aurait tant souhaité que son amie la regarde, mais cette tentative fut vaine. _Je voudrais tant lui transmettre de mon courage… Le peu qu'il me reste… Elle qui pensait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie…_ Charlie jeta un regard attristé sur celle qui était devenue sa belle-sœur, avant de fixer la jeune sorcière qui avait tant secondé son frère cadet, des larmes lui venant brutalement aux yeux.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, Hermione… Je suis terriblement désolé… Je devais vous protéger… J'aurai dû vous protéger…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla son amie doucement. Tu ne pouvais pas…

\- Eh la sang de bourbe et le traître à son sang ! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler ! Déclara fermement Selwyn en les pointant du doigt. Alors soyez gentil et BOUCLEZ-LA !

Son hurlement effraya les six amis qui tressaillirent. Aucun d'entre eux ne se résolut à tenir tête au chef de la bande. Ce dernier les fixa un à un avant de déclarer :

\- Bien, commençons les amis… Comme vous le savez… Eh ! Je te parle, femme ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Fleur. Allez ma jolie, regarde-moi… Reprit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses deux mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais si peur que ça ? C'est ça hein ? REGARDE-MOI !

Fleur Delacour glapit de frayeur. La jeune femme tenta de s'échapper de son emprise, toutefois Selwyn la retint fermement et parvint à l'obliger à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles bleutées s'inondèrent une fois encore de larmes alors qu'elle contemplait pour la première fois la figure terrifiante, parsemé de cicatrices de son bourreau en pleine lumière.

\- C'est bon… C'est bon, continua le Mangemort d'une voix doucereuse. Arrête de pleurer ma belle… Je me calme, tu vois, reprit-il en caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds, savourant l'odeur fleurie qui s'y dégageait. Allez, je vais reprendre calmement. Mais tâche de ne plus me contrarier… D'autant plus que je le suis déjà et c'est en partit de ta faute !

\- Laissez là ! Cracha Hermione férocement, inquiète par la respiration soudainement saccadée d'angoisse de son amie.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sang de bourbe ? Répliqua sèchement le meneur des Mangemorts en relâchant la pression sur le visage de Fleur pour s'approcher d'elle. Tu veux vraiment t'amuser à me défier ?! C'est vraiment ça que tu souhaites ?

Selwyn éleva soudainement sa baguette près de la figure de la jeune femme. Hermione sentit rapidement une chaleur se diffuser au bout du bâton de bois et venir caresser dangereusement sa peau. Dans son affolement, il lui sembla entendre la voix de George et Fred Weasley s'élever, mais promptement tut par l'intervention d'autres Mangemorts.

\- Maintenant, puisque c'est ce que tu sembles vouloir, on va apprendre à se connaître, sang de bourbe. Je prendrai un très grand plaisir à te punir plus sévèrement si tu recommences, feula Selwyn d'une voix forte qui répercuta douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Ne m'oblige pas à changer mes plans pour toi !

Sa main droite descendit lentement sur son vêtement. Il dénuda son épaule de la bretelle de sa robe d'un rouge vif avec une lenteur perverse. Une lueur malsaine brilla dans le fond de ses yeux. De son autre main, l'homme approcha sa baguette et la déposa doucement sur sa peau avant d'appuyer durement dessus et de trace une courte ligne. Des flammes jaillirent de son extrémité, légère mais assez puissante pour brûler cruellement ses chairs.

Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'avouer vaincu devant-lui, mordit sa lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour retenir un cri de douleur, jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Son tourment dura une minute qui fut bien trop longue pour qu'elle puisse retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps. Puis, Selwyn ôta sa baguette et observa avec un immense plaisir la brûlure qui venait d'apparaître sur son épaule.

\- Que cela te serve de leçon ! Je compléterais cette brûlure prochainement je pense… J'aime que mes possessions soient marquées… Déclara-t-il avec rage alors qu'Hermione s'écroulait légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a toi ?! Tu sembles vouloir dire quelque chose ? Beugla Selwyn en direction de Charlie Weasley. Je te conseille de la fermer… Un traître à son sang tel que toi et ta famille n'a aucunement le droit de parler en ma présence ! Je te le ferais chèrement payer si c'était le cas !

La baguette de Selwyn s'éleva une nouvelle fois en direction de l'aîné de la famille Weasley. Mais un éclat jaillit soudainement et le Mangemort se trouva bien vite dépourvu de son arme. Désarçonné, l'homme regarda autour de lui, furieux. Sa colère s'accrut en apercevant le bras levé de son compagnon, armé également de sa baguette.

Severus Snape venait de la désarmer sans prononcer une seule parole. Ce dernier contemplait son compagnon avec une fureur immense.

\- J'en ai assez de ton jeu, Selwyn, murmura Severus avec un calme qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne me répéterais pas… Maintenant retourne dans les rangs avec les autres, continua-t-il en désignant vaguement de la tête les autres Mangemorts, et ne parle plus tant que je ne te l'aurais pas ordonné !

La bouche de Selwyn s'entrouvrit légèrement. L'homme était prêt à protester mais la crispation de la main de Severus sur sa baguette et la colère profonde qui se lisait dans ses prunelles l'en dissuada. Il finit par obéir non sans prononcer quelques menaces en direction de Charlie Weasley.

\- Bien… Maintenant que le calme est revenu, commenta Snape en s'avançant devant le petit groupe, nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement… Lord Voldemort attend beaucoup de votre part… À tous, susurra-t-il, son regard s'attardant sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Comme certains le savent pour en avoir été les témoins, nombreux des invités du Terrier ont réussi à fuir… Parmi eux se trouvent évidemment des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'ancien professeur des potions s'interrompit remarquant le frémissement qui avait saisi les corps des jumeaux.

\- La chose est simple, continua lentement Severus en se plaçant près des deux frères. Dites-nous où se trouvent les derniers refuges de l'Ordre. Dites-nous où ils se cachent et peut-être que votre sort sera adouci… Je sais que certains parmi vous semblent plus au courant que d'autres…

Le rire de George Weasley fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Son sombre regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme.

\- La perte de votre oreille vous rendrait-il stupide, Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda le Mangemort d'une voix menaçante.

\- Remus Lupin vous a gracieusement rendu la pareille il me semble, répliqua froidement Fred, ses prunelles s'attardant sur la cicatrice qui apparaissait désormais sur le visage de Snape.

La figure de ce dernier resta parfaitement impassible devant les propos peu flatteurs de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, Hermione connaissait suffisamment son ancien professeur pour savoir lorsque la colère, même contrôlé, le saisissait pleinement.

\- Peut-être, monsieur Weasley, devrais-je également utiliser le sort du Sectumsempra sur vous… Ainsi, vous ressembleriez davantage à votre jumeau… Car vous possédez malheureusement une chose que lui ne détient plus.

À ces mots, l'assassin de Dumbledore hissa sa baguette jusqu'au visage de Fred. L'extrémité de l'arme effleura doucement la joue du jeune homme qui, malgré son courage, en frémit de peur. La froideur et le calme de Snape le déconcertaient totalement. La première douleur alors que la bouche de Severus ne s'entrouvrait que légèrement pour prononcer le sort survint rapidement lui soutirant un cri. Un filet de sang commença à s'écouler le long de sa peau.

\- Non ! Arrêtez !

Severus Snape suspendit son geste et ferma doucement les yeux, soupirant. Puis, il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui avait, une fois encore, fait preuve d'audace.

\- Comme toujours, il impossible de vous faire taire, Miss Granger ? déclara l'homme délicatement. Une bien belle erreur en ces temps sombres…

\- J'ai les informations que vous souhaitez contrairement à ce que vous imaginez ! Clama la jeune femme sans prendre garde à la fureur lisible dans les yeux du Mangemort. Laissez-le et je vous donnerais ce que vous souhaitez !

Severus délaissa le jeune homme qu'il s'apprêtait à mutiler pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il se pencha sur cette dernière, abattit rudement sa main sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher de son visage avant de murmurer :

\- Ces informations devront se révéler vraies, Miss Granger… Il en va de votre vie, assurément… Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous savez, termina-t-il, son souffle chaud frappant sensiblement la joue de la sorcière.

\- Je… J-Je… Après votre attaque, je ne sais si les membres de l'Ordre auront pris abri dans les endroits que je vais vous donner, bredouilla Hermione d'une voix tremblante de peur. Mais il s'agit bel et bien de possibles refuges…

\- Hermione ! Non !

\- Silence !

D'un mouvement gracieux, Severus Snape fit taire les jumeaux à l'aide de sa baguette sans détourner son regard du visage larmoyant de la jeune femme.

\- Parlez Miss Granger… Il en va de votre vie et de celles de vos amis, je vous assure, commenta l'ancien professeur. Ne m'obligez pas à pénétrer de force dans votre esprit…

\- V-Vous… Vous savez que vous ne parviendrez pas à obtenir de telles informations de cette manière, répliqua sèchement Hermione en lui jetant un sombre regard. Sinon… Sinon, vous ne chercheriez pas à savoir en nous questionnant de la sorte !

\- Vous êtes un très bon occlumens, Miss, je dois bien le reconnaître. On vous a bien enseigné ce savoir après tout, répondit Severus en la fixant avec attention. Je suis certain toutefois que vos compagnons le sont beaucoup moins… Je pourrai aisément fouiller leur mémoire… Je pourrais obtenir ce que je souhaite… Mais je sais que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne sont pas si stupides qu'ils y paraient… Tout a été fait pour nous brouiller les pistes. Il me sera plus facile de vous interroger… La torture est un art que nous maîtrisons parfaitement, Miss Granger et qui délie tant de langues… Maintenant, parlez où j'agrandirais sans hésitation la blessure que mon compagnon vous a faite…

\- Il… Il y a la maison d'Andromeda et Ted Tonk… Souffla la voix entrecoupée de sanglots d'Hermione après une longue hésitation. Ainsi que celle de Remus Lupin Kingsley Shackebolt… Ce sont les derniers refuges dont l'Ordre du Phénix nous a fait part.

Severus se redressa brutalement, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

\- Voilà qui est fait, Miss… Je crois que vous avez mérité pour cela de prendre du repos dans vos cages. Emmenez-les ! Ordonna-t-il en direction de ses confrères.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent promptement, ne désirant nullement que la colère de Severus Snape ne s'abatte sur eux. Chacun d'entre eux se saisit de leurs prisonniers et les relevèrent pour les traîner hors de l'estrade. Toutefois, Severus attrapa le bras de celui qui emmenait Hermione, l'arrêtant dans son geste d'un simple regard froid avant de contempler le visage de la jeune femme minutieusement.

\- Nous nous reverrons très vite, Miss Granger. Soyez-en sûr… Je ne vous ai pas encore dit ce que je pensais de vos propos que vous avez prononcés hier… Je me suis montré bien indulgent avec vous depuis… Mais c'est une chose qui pourrait ne plus se reproduire… Particulièrement si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti… Je vous le ferais alors regretter… Toi, ramène là dans sa cage à présent ! Finit-elle par dire doucement.

Severus caressa la joue pâle de sa prisonnière avant qu'elle ne fût à nouveau entraînée rudement. Hermione retint difficilement un sanglot en voyant l'immense joie qui perçait désormais dans les yeux de son ancien professeur.

* * *

 _Une tite reviews pour me donner votre avis ? :)_

 _La suite arrivera dans deux ou trois semaines. J'espère trouver le temps durant Noël pour avancer plus longuement. Je suis pleine d'idées au sujet de cette histoire et j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


End file.
